


Pacify Her

by crimson_wake



Series: Cry Baby [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Closeted Character, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone told me to stay away from things that aren't yours, but was he yours if he wanted me so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacify Her

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off a song called Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez

The captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team glared pointedly at his best friend and the girl he was chatting with. Or more specifically, his girlfriend. Oikawa always thought he would be fine if Iwaizumi ever happened to get a girlfriend, as unlikely as it was, but it seemed he was wrong. His chest burned with jealousy every time her name was even uttered by the ace. He wanted desperately for them to hurry and break up already. The captain had been in denial for his feelings towards Iwaizumi for years and years but with the sudden intrusion of that girl he felt his chest burn with jealousy.

Suddenly, he stood up from his desk and began to approach the two.

"Iwa-chan, class is about to start~" He cooed to the ace as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Iwaizumi seemed hesitant as he turned to his girlfriend and wrapped up their conversation before bidding his farewell. Oikawa stares pointedly at the girl who waved her boyfriend goodbye.

"Is there something wrong, Oikawa?" She asked, cocking her head to the side curiously. He didn't even notice her look away from the other male and focus ear attention on him. The corner of his lips twitched into his usual charismatic, yet forced, smile.

"Not at all," He says, pressing a finger against her nose playfully. "But you really should get to class." The girl nods affirmatively before she rummages through her pockets for something. She pulls out a familiar phone that the setter recognized to be Iwaizumi's phone. He frowns at this.

"I forgot I had this," She explains, "I have to give this to Hajime quickly." She tries to enter the classroom but Oikawa pushes his hand against her shoulder, stopping her from doing so. She looks up at him with furrowed brows. He just smiles politely in return.

"I'll give it to him. Don't worry." He offers but it doesn't exactly sound like a choice to her.

"But-" She stammers before the brunette cuts her off, practically snatching Iwaizumi's phone from her small hands. She gasps at this and looks at him as though he's offended her horribly. He just continues to smile at her.

"It's alright. It's no trouble, really. You should get to class now." Before she has the chance to respond the male turns on his heel and re-enters the classroom and takes his seat in his rightful place next to Iwaizumi. He waits until she's gone to give him his phone as the final bell rings, signaling anyone not in their respective classroom would be marked tardy. Knowing the ace's girlfriend would get scolded by the teacher in front of her class made him grin triumphantly.

"Oi, stop smiling. It's gross." Iwaizumi sneers, slapping him on the back of the head lightly. Oikawa smiles sheepishly and acts as though the other had severely wounded him. Receiving an annoyed roll of the eyes from Iwaizumi, the two began paying attention to class after receiving several silent glares from the teacher for being disruptive in his class so early in the morning.

Even when he was taking notes, Oikawa couldn't help but think bitterly about that girl. He just didn't understand his friend's attraction to her. She was overly clingy, and not in a cute way, not to mention her face was quite plain. No matter how he looked at it none of her physical nor behavioral attributes were appealing in the slightest. He would be a much better fit for Iwaizumi.

Long after the school day had ended along with practice, the captain had already witnessed that basic bitch clinging needily to the ace. Without hesitation he strides over to the two, informing Iwaizumi that they needed to clean up and get dressed out. She frowns at Oikawa, bearing no form of politeness at him as she had that morning. He simply smiles at her and she pulls herself closer to her boyfriend, mumbling something incoherent to him but audible enough for the other male to hear.

"It's not like that," Iwaizumi sighs, "Don't worry, okay?" He pulls her off of him and grabs his bag.

"But-!" She whines. God, her whining was so annoying. Her boyfriend shoots her a look that makes her shut up.

"I said it's fine." He presses a kiss to her cheek before heading to the locker room to change. Now alone with Oikawa, the girl crosses her arms across her chest defensively.

"Is something wrong?" He asks despite knowing the answer fully well. She opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it. Was she ignoring him now? That's fine, two can play at that game. He takes several steps closer, towering over her with the intimidating height difference.

"What're you doing?" She huffs, near glaring at him now.

"Loving you must be so tiring," Oikawa sighs, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead as he feigns fatigue. Her face bursts bright red from humiliation and she can't form a response fast enough. "Don't think you're the only one with eyes for Iwa-chan." The brunette smiles but it's certainly not meant to be friendly. It's then that it dawns over her exactly what he's implicating.

"S-Stay away from things that aren't yours!" She fumes, her body brimming with hysteria. Oikawa chuckles lowly at this, getting the reaction he had provoked her for. She opens her mouth to scream at him again but stops as soon as she sees her boyfriend approaching towards them.

"Hey, we can go now if you want." The ace yawns, exhausted from today's particularly strenuous practice. The girl huffs and clings to her boyfriend's arm and he looks uncomfortable from how overheated he already was but he says nothing, putting up with her irritating behavior. 

"Iwa-chan! I'll be by your house tonight!" Oikawa sing-songs as he waves goodbye to the couple. He sees shock and exasperation cross her face as she throttles her boyfriend's arm, demanding a reason for this.

Later that night, the captain arrives at his best friend's home with a pleased smirk spread across his lips. He enters the familiar home and climbs up the stairs to Iwaizumi's room.

"I'm here, Iwa-chan," He announces as he enters the room only to find that the other male had dozed off on his bed. "How cute." He hums to himself as he makes his way over to his bed. The first thing he notices is his phone in his hand. When he takes a curious peek at the screen he groans in annoyance to find that his girlfriend had been mass texting him with more of her complaining.

Just then, Oikawa feels an idea form into his mind and his lips curl into a smirk. Taking hold of Iwaizumi's phone and holds it high above him, intending to take a picture. Turning to his best friend he closes his eyes and presses his lips against his and snaps a picture and hurriedly sends it to his girlfriend before he wakes up with the caption, _'But was he really yours if he wanted me so bad?'_


End file.
